El lado tierno de La Fuerza
by ScienceParadox
Summary: Algunas historias que nos cuentan la vida de Han, Leia y Luke como familia. Situadas en cualquier punto de la historia. Lucas canon.
1. Sorpresas

Hola a todos, como ya les había dicho antes, esta historia la tenía desde hace mucho en la compu y decidí publicarla tras insistencia de una amiga, tuve unos problemas con la cuenta y tuve que borrarla pero aquí está de nuevo, espero que la disfruten.

Disclaimer: Star Wars pertenece a George Lucas y a Disney, únicamente la historia me pertenece.

* * *

Los colores violáceos del atardecer resplandecieron un último momento y desaparecieron sin más, dando paso a un anochecer un tanto más tardío que otros días, sin embargo la princesa pareció no notarlo, estaba enfrascada leyendo las últimas noticias que le había enviado Han en un holograma, paseaba la mirada de un lado a otro intentando buscar algo que se le hubiera escapado a su esposo, hacía días que él y Chewbacca estaban intentando rastrear distintas rutas de exploración para el establecimiento del nuevo Alderaan, sin embargo, no habían podido dar con algo útil. Suspiró con cansancio al tiempo que se pellizcaba el puente de la nariz, el dolor pulsante en la sien y detrás de los ojos le recordaban que había pasado mucho tiempo analizando hologramas sin descansar.

-No la molestes barril rodante, está muy ocupada, el amo dijo que podía esperar – la voz de C-3PO le llegó desde el otro lado de la puerta al igual que los pitidos de R2D2. Leia levantó la mirada y apagó el holograma, tratando – sin éxito – de levantarse rápidamente de la silla.

\- ¿Quién puede esperar Threepio? – preguntó Leia cuando se abrió la puerta automática.

\- ¡Oh princesa! – Exclamó el droide, dando unos pasos hacia atrás y agitando los brazos – el amo Luke está aquí.

La sonrisa de Leia se ensanchó y salió disparada hacia la sala donde aguardaba su hermano; después de no verse en casi cuatro meses – debido a una misión por parte de Luke en otro Sistema – tenían que ponerse al corriente sobre muchas cosas. Apenas escuchó el andar acelerado de Leia, el Jedi se giró para abrazarla, encontrándose con una sorpresa que confirmaba lo que él había presentido antes de partir: la princesa estaba embarazada.

-¡Creí que tardarías más en volver! – Exclamó Leia contra el pecho de Luke, abrazándolo efusivamente – qué alegría que estés de vuelta – le apretó un último momento y se separó de su hermano para verle mejor.

\- Yo también creí que tardaríamos más… fue una búsqueda exhaustiva pero por fin logramos llegar a un acuerdo con los pobladores de las Nueve Lunas – aseguró Luke mientras la observaba fijamente con una sonrisa y posaba una mano en la mejilla de ella.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué me miras así? – inquirió ella, ruborizándose.

\- Estás embarazada – le soltó el Jedi sin más, aún con la sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

\- Pero si ya lo sabías – la princesa rió, bajando la mirada y paseando una mano por su abultado vientre – incluso creo que antes que yo.

\- El hecho de que lo haya presentido no significa que no me lo dijeras antes de que me marchara – le contestó Luke, con una nota de dramatismo exagerado, mientras se sentaba en el sofá más cercano. Leia le siguió y se sentó junto a él, un tanto abatida, después de todo su hermano tenía razón, no podía ocultarle algo tan importante, sin embargo, cuando se dio cuenta de su estado el terror se apoderó de ella, tardó días en aceptarlo, pensar cómo decírselo a Han y más aún en poder hacerlo público. Él de pronto pareció comprender su sentir y tomó su mano entre las de él, tranquilizándola – Sólo bromeaba… estoy muy contento por ti y Han – Luke paseó el dedo pulgar sobre el dorso de la mano de ella, algo que Leia agradeció profundamente al tiempo que soltaba un suspiro de alivio.

– Creo que hay algo que aún no sabes – comentó ella, con un brillo de emoción en los ojos, recordando el momento en el que el famoso General Han Solo casi se desmaya de la emoción – Estoy esperando mellizos Luke… ¡Una niña y un niño! Como nosotros… – la princesa sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras el Jedi repasaba mentalmente lo que su hermana le acababa de decir; antes de que pudiera articular palabra, ella tomó suavemente la mano de su hermano y la posó sobre la curvatura de su vientre, justo donde momentos antes había sentido un par de patadas – Aquí está la niña – Luke sintió un movimiento leve (una patada quizá) y asintió sonriendo una vez más, ella movió unos centímetros la mano del futuro tío y la colocó del otro lado de su vientre – y aquí el niño, aún no hemos decidido… - Luke dejó de prestar atención a Leia; sintió una calidez seguida de un cosquilleo que se extendió con rapidez desde la palma de la mano hacia la punta de los dedos, le atravesó el brazo y le inundó el pecho, nunca antes había tenido esa sensación, no obstante la reconoció al instante, trató de mover la mano sin embargo algo se lo impidió; consciente de lo que estaba pasando miró a su hermana y notó que ella le devolvía la mirada fijamente.

-¿Luke? – Dijo la princesa desconcertada – ¿Lo has sentido también? – inquirió ella, intentando evadir el presentimiento que tenía.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije en Endor la noche antes de que partiera a enfrentar a Darth… - se interrumpió unos momentos, aún le costaba decirlo – a… nuestro padre?

-Sí, claro… que La Fuerza es fuerte en nuestra familia - contestó ella, recordando la conversación que tuvieron hacía ya más de dos años – Nuestro padre la tuvo, tú y yo la tenemos… ¿Crees que mi bebé también la tenga? – preguntó ella, casi con temor.

\- No es que lo crea Leia, él la tiene – le aseguró su hermano con seriedad – esto que tú y yo acabamos de sentir es La Fuerza… - la princesa negó, sintiendo cómo las lágrimas comenzaban a inundar sus ojos, amenazando con salir – no podemos ignorarla, es parte de nosotros, tu hijo será un Caballero Jedi, como nuestro padre y como yo.

\- No puede ser… - murmuró Leia levantándose del sofá y paseándose por la estancia, tratando de calmarse un poco mientras el Jedi le seguía con la mirada, preocupado por su reacción, finalmente era algo más que obvio, así como aseguraba que pasaría con los hijos que llegara a tener él mismo algún día. Ella no pudo contener más las lágrimas que estaba intentando retener por lo que Luke rápidamente la rodeó con sus fuertes brazos –Ya, tranquila… – susurró para consolarla a lo que la princesa se aferró a su hermano sintiendo esa seguridad que solamente él, como su única familia de sangre solía brindarle y dejó que las lágrimas fluyeran libremente.

* * *

-¿Cómo está la princesa, amo Luke? – la voz metálica de C-3PO lo sorprendió cuando cerró la puerta de la habitación de su hermana.

-Más tranquila Threepio, ahora está dormida, pero no quisiera dejarla sola, Han no volverá hasta dentro de unos días y presiento que va a necesitarme.

R2D2 emitió un par de pitidos al tiempo que se deslizaba al lado de Luke.

-Por supuesto que se quedará Artoo, no puede dejarla en este momento tan emocional – contestó el droide metálico caminando junto a Luke – Lo ayudaremos a instalarse en la habitación de huéspedes, ahí estará más cómodo después de haber estado lejos de casa tanto tiempo.

\- Te lo agradezco C-3PO – contestó el Jedi mientras avanzaban por el corredor, sin embargo al llegar al final de éste un sollozo, seguido de una serie de palabras ininteligibles se escucharon desde la habitación de la princesa, por lo que el ex - piloto corrió de nuevo hacia donde su hermana, al entrar la encontró hecha un ovillo en la cama, con el rostro perlado de diminutas gotas de sudor frío y temblando mientras hablaba en sueños, repitiendo una y otra vez " _No por favor, no a él_ ".

-¡Leia! ¡LEIA, DESPIERTA! – Luke la tomó de los brazos y la levantó suavemente de la cama – ¡No es real! – La princesa forcejeó aún dormida con él mientras continuaba repitiendo la misma frase – Estás soñando, por favor despierta – ella abrió los ojos lentamente, aún con el miedo reflejado en el rostro. Luke paseó una mano por la frente de ella, secándola con cuidado – Yo estoy aquí – Leia fijó la vista en los ojos de su hermano y asintió al tiempo que trataba de recuperar un poco la calma.

-¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó él, visiblemente preocupado.

-Tuve una pesadilla Luke, y no es la primera vez – confesó la princesa mientras se incorporaba para recargarse en un par de almohadas – desde que me enteré que estaba embarazada tengo el mismo sueño: Darth Vader utiliza La Fuerza para asesinar a Han y llevarse a mis hijos para entrenarlos como Sith, sin que yo pueda hacer nada para evitarlo… Hace días que no duermo por ello… - dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza y paseaba la mano por su vientre, intentando calmar a sus bebés quienes se movían incesantemente, sintiéndose un tanto apenada al confesar que no podía dormir por una simple pesadilla, después de todo ya no era una niña.

\- Leia – empezó el Jedi, mientras tomaba la mano de su hermana para tranquilizarla – recuerda que nuestro padre se encargó de eliminar a Darth Sidious, y antes de morir me confesó su arrepentimiento – la princesa bajó la mirada – no tengas miedo, yo entrenaré a tu hijo y lo guiaré por el camino de La Fuerza – la tomó del mentón con la mano que tenía libre, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos – te lo prometo.

-Gracias Luke – Susurró la princesa, sintiendo como la ansiedad desaparecía, eso era lo que necesitaba, escuchar esa promesa de labios de su hermano.

Él asintió y se acomodó junto a ella en la cama, permitiendo que su hermana recostara la cabeza sobre su pecho, comenzó a pasear la mano que aún tenía libre – Leia se había aferrado a su otra mano, cosa que no le molestó en absoluto – por la larga y suave cabellera de su hermana para ayudarla a conciliar de nuevo el sueño, cualquier cosa que viniera en el futuro ahí iban a estar, el uno para el otro, como debía ser.

* * *

Eso es todo, agradeceré sus opiniones.


	2. Temores

Seguidito el capi 2. :)

Disclaimer: Star Wars pertenece a George Lucas y a Disney. Sólo la historia me pertenece.

* * *

Las estrellas del firmamento nocturno brillaban con intensidad, iluminando a las pocas naves que aún a esas horas atravesaban el cielo, bañando algunas habitaciones suavemente, haciendo más acogedor e íntimo el entorno a sus habitantes, a algunos incluso ayudándolos a dormir mejor. Estaba profundamente dormida pero sintió que se despertaba poco a poco, aún medio adormilada notó el brazo de Han rodeando su delgada cintura, apretándola contra él y su respiración acompasada le cosquilleó la nuca; tardó un momento en darse cuenta qué era lo que la había hecho despertar: su estómago hambriento. Respiró hondo y entreabrió los ojos despacio, intentando adaptar sus ojos a la poca luz que había en la habitación, con pesar, dirigió su mirada hacia la mesilla de noche: las tres treinta y siete de la madrugada. " _Otra vez no…_ " pensó, mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño, sin embargo, un ruido proveniente de su estómago hizo que abriera los ojos de nuevo. Apartó, con cuidado de no despertar a Han, las sábanas que cubrían a ambos y se deslizó tan despacio como pudo para liberarse del brazo del piloto, una vez fuera se dirigió con rapidez a la cocina, en búsqueda de algo que comer.

En cuanto su hambre fue saciada con los restos de la cena anterior (la cual dejó había dejado casi intacta para sorpresa de Han) y un poco de jugo de bayas, regresó sigilosamente a su habitación esperando no "despertar" a R2D2 y C-3PO. No obstante, antes de llegar al umbral de la puerta una extraña y fugaz sensación la hizo detenerse a mitad del corredor, una especie de calor que le fluyó desde el pecho y hasta la parte baja del vientre – No puede ser… – susurró. Indecisa, volvió sobre sus pasos para entrar a la habitación contigua y comenzó a hurgar en uno de los cajones del escritorio hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Encendió rápidamente el holograma que llevaba días en el cajón sin tocar, como si la información que contenía fuera un artefacto explosivo - quizá la información que había dentro sí lo era para ella - y se dispuso a leerla cuidadosamente. Llegó al final de la proyección y al leer la última línea agradeció estar sentada, porque sus piernas flaquearon terriblemente y sus manos comenzaron a temblar levemente, esas dos palabras que confirmaban sus sospechas: estaba embarazada, iba a tener un hijo. Un hijo de ella y Han. Sintió una punzada en la boca del estómago, en una mezcla de sentimientos en los que claramente el terror y el pánico eran los protagonistas: ¿Cómo diablos le diría a Han que estaba embarazada? Ni siquiera ella misma se había planteado un día la idea de tener hijos, jamás había tocado el tema con el piloto y además, aún tenía mucho que hacer, el Lado Oscuro aún prevalecía en ciertos rincones de la Galaxia, la Alianza Rebelde era consultada sobre todos los asuntos relacionados con disturbios en otros Sistemas… Un montón de pensamientos hicieron que de repente se sintiera mareada y le faltara la respiración. Tras unos momentos logró recomponerse, apagó el holo tratando inútilmente de olvidar lo que acababa de leer y se dirigió de nuevo a su habitación.

* * *

 _Cuatro días más tarde…_

El molesto pitido de la alarma resonó en sus oídos, despertándole de golpe, aún con los ojos cerrados se giró para apagarlo e intentar dormir un poco más junto a su princesa, sin embargo al pasear su mano por el lado de la cama de ella únicamente pudo sentir las sábanas frías.

– ¿Leia? – preguntó el piloto, abriendo los ojos y medio incorporándose, normalmente ella se levantaba antes de que la alarma sonara pero en las últimas dos semanas la princesa parecía realmente cansada, así que procuraba dejarla dormir un poco más mientras él se duchaba o preparaba el desayuno para ambos.

Sin obtener respuesta alguna se levantó de la cama y fue allí cuando escuchó los sonidos provenientes del baño. Entró rápidamente y la encontró vaciando el contenido de su estómago en el inodoro, preocupado se acercó hasta donde ella y cuidadosamente le apartó el cabello hacia un lado sujetándolo lo mejor que pudo a la vez que posaba su mano sobre la espalda de la princesa. Cuando hubo terminado le acercó un vaso con agua para que se enjuagase.

– Leia ¿qué ocurre? – Inquirió Han, preocupado, colocando su mano en el cuello de ella, fue entonces cuando notó que estaba pálida, una fina capa de sudor frío le cubría la frente y unas leves ojeras se marcaban por debajo de sus ojos.

La princesa negó con la cabeza, restándole importancia, se acercó al lavamanos y escupió el agua – No debí de haber comido tanto anoche – contestó encogiéndose de hombros, a pesar de que en el fondo sabía que no tenía nada que ver con eso, después de todo, era el tercer día consecutivo que acababa vomitando después de su "refrigerio nocturno", cosa que el piloto ignoraba – Vamos, es tarde y tengo que estar en el Senado antes de las nueve – dijo mientras abría el grifo de la ducha – ¿Vienes? – preguntó ella con una sonrisa en el rostro, a lo que Han asintió, no tan convencido de la respuesta de su esposa.

* * *

Esperó con las manos en los bolsillos a que las puertas automáticas se deslizaran, en cuanto pudo acceder a la oficina escuchó la voz de su esposa atendiendo una teleconferencia con alguien que no alcanzó a distinguir desde el umbral de la puerta.

–Está previsto que las tropas lleguen en menos de tres horas Almirante, justo en este puerto – oyó que la princesa indicaba, el piloto dio unos pasos más hacia dentro y notó que Leia señalaba un holo proyectado a su lado, la campaña de Thrawn estaba en marcha.

–Daré las instrucciones para que se les reciba Princesa, agradezco el apoyo que nos está brindando – contestó la voz masculina.

–Agradézcame cuando todo esto termine General – puntualizó ella y con un último movimiento de cabeza a manera de despedida finalizó la teleconferencia. Giró la silla en la que se encontraba sentada y al elevar la mirada encontró a Han recargado en una esquina de la mesa con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

– ¿Lista para el almuerzo? – preguntó él, con una sonrisa de medio lado.

–No tengo tiempo para eso, Han – contestó ella malhumorada, devolviendo su mirada a una pantalla mientras tecleaba un par de instrucciones, odiaba que la interrumpiera cuando estaba tan ocupada atendiendo asuntos políticos.

–Te recuerdo que te saltaste el desayuno esta mañana – le recriminó el piloto con una nota de preocupación en la voz.

–Te lo dije entonces y te lo repito ahora: no tengo hambre – replicó ella, exasperada – estoy muy ocupada – se levantó de la silla rápidamente y se dirigió al otro extremo de la oficina para consultar la pantalla de la Sala de Control, tras unos segundos vociferó una serie de coordenadas al jefe de la Sala y esperó mientras recibía la confirmación de vuelta. Han tensó la mandíbula y se acercó unos pasos hacia donde estaba, sintiendo como la preocupación se convertía en enojo. Odiaba que Leia antepusiera su trabajo a pasar un rato con él, además ¿Cómo era posible que no quisiera comer nada? Hacía días que lo poco que comía lo vomitaba al instante y sin ninguna explicación lógica, le había insistido en acompañarla a hacerse un chequeo pero ella siempre lograba evadirlo. Reprimió una contestación al tiempo que paseaba una mano por su cabello para tranquilizarse, no quería pelear con ella, sin embargo ella no estaba cooperando ya que decidió prestar atención – exagerada para gusto de Han – a otra proyección que ocupaba casi toda la mesa.

Tras unos tensos e interminables segundos Leia levantó la mirada.

\- ¿Necesitas algo más? – Inquirió con acidez, intentando ignorar el zumbido en los oídos que le estaba nublando el pensamiento – si no, por favor vete, no me dejas trabajar – acabó justo cuando sentía como el estómago se le revolvía por tercera ocasión en el día.

– No… _Su Alteza_ – contestó enojado remarcando las dos últimas palabras – Con permiso – dio un par de zancadas y atravesó la puerta pensando en todo lo que pudo haberle dicho y sin siquiera voltear a verla. Si lo hubiera hecho habría notado que la princesa de pronto palideció y se desplomó en el suelo sin más.

* * *

Corrió tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron a través del pasillo del centro médico y al llegar a la habitación que le indicaron abrió la puerta sin siquiera tocar. Al entrar encontró a la princesa recostada en la camilla con la mirada perdida en la ventana, abstraída en sus pensamientos.

–Leia – el piloto suspiró con alivio, acercándose hasta donde ella – Lo siento tanto.

La princesa negó al tiempo que limpiaba una solitaria lágrima que corría por su mejilla y tomó la mano del piloto, que se había sentado junto a ella en la cama.

–Supongo que fue culpa de ambos – contestó sonriendo, mientras posaba la mano en la mejilla de él.

– ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre cariño? – Preguntó con preocupación, apretando la mano de ella contra su propia mejilla – ¿Por qué te han traído aquí?

Leia le miró un momento mientras tragaba en seco, buscando las palabras adecuadas, sin embargo parecían no fluir, ¿cómo diablos era posible que pudiera dar discursos improvisados ante el Senado Galáctico, comunicarse en lenguas que ni siquiera recordaba haber estudiado, hablar con políticos de todos los Sistemas sin titubear y no podía decirle a Han la noticia de que serían padres?

-Exceso de trabajo, no descansar lo suficiente y… - _"No comer lo suficiente"_ pensó ella, mas no quiso darle la razón al corelliano.

-¿Y? – preguntó él, instándola a continuar.

–Escucha – empezó ella, un tanto nerviosa – antes de que te diga lo siguiente, no quiero que te sientas comprometido a nada, sé que esto no estaba dentro de nuestros planes y si no quieres continuar con ello, yo… yo entenderé… - dijo ella mientras bajaba la mirada y jugaba nerviosamente con la mano de su esposo, sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos.

– ¿De qué hablas Leia? – Preguntó él, completamente confundido – estamos casados ¿recuerdas? Vamos a estar el uno para el otro en las buenas y en las malas.

La princesa respiró hondo antes de contestarle – Estoy embarazada Han, desde hace seis semanas – confesó mordiéndose el labio.

– ¿Embarazada? – el piloto la miró estupefacto, sin dar crédito a sus oídos.

Ella asintió aún con un poco de temor por la reacción de Han, no obstante, antes de que pudiera hacer o decir algo, el piloto la tomó firmemente de la cara y le besó profundamente.

– Es increíble, ¡Maravilloso Leia! – Exclamó el futuro papá – ¿Cómo no voy a estar feliz por ello? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? – La emoción que destilaba la voz del piloto y la sonrisa dibujada en su rostro despejó cualquier duda que la princesa tenía – Sólo imagina, una niña tan hermosa como tú, con tus ojos y tu cabello… – Han se detuvo un momento, una duda le asaltó de repente – Todo está bien con el bebé ¿cierto?

La princesa asintió una vez más y juntando la mano con la de su esposo las colocó sobre su - aún plano - vientre, sintiendo cómo poco a poco la calma regresaba a su mundo y la felicidad de formar una familia junto a la persona que más amaba en la Galaxia le invadía irremediablemente, reconfortando cada fibra de su ser.

* * *

Eso es todo, en cuanto pueda subiré el capi 3. Cualquier opinión es bienvenida!


	3. Nueva vida

Hola a todos, les traigo un nuevo capi, espero lo disfruten.

Gracias por sus favs/follow/review :)

Disclaimer: Star Wars pertenece a Disney a George Lucas.

* * *

Recorrió una última vez todo el ancho de la habitación mientras continuaba meciendo con cuidado al pequeño bebé de tan sólo cinco días de edad, al tiempo que tarareaba una canción para ayudarle a conciliar mejor el sueño. Se detuvo un momento frente a la ventana para asegurarse que las primeras luces del día no perturben el descanso de sus pequeños. Mientras observa maravillada la ciudad iluminándose poco a poco, un gimoteo en sueños -probablemente una queja por el silencio repentino- proveniente del bultito en sus brazos le hizo agachar la mirada. Sonrió con ternura al tiempo que depositaba un beso en la frente de su hijo para calmarlo y se acercó a la cunita doble donde lo recostó junto a su ya dormida hermana. Les arropó a ambos bebés cuidadosamente con una suave manta mientras los mira con amor. Adora observarlos dormir pacíficamente y tratar de encontrarles facciones parecidas a Han, sin embargo, cada que lo hace no logra determinar con exactitud donde empiezan las de él y terminan las suyas; sintiendo únicamente cómo el amor por ellos crece cada vez con mayor intensidad. Paseó un dedo por las sonrosadas mejillas de ambos al tiempo que recargaba el brazo sobre el borde de la cuna y posaba su cabeza sobre éste, para poder mirarlos una vez más mientras trata sin mucho éxito de reprimir un bostezo, cargado de cansancio.

-Artoo – El droide se acercó hasta donde la princesa y se agachó para susurrarle, tan bajo como pudo – por favor, avísame si lloran o se despiertan ¿vale? – El robot emitió únicamente un par de parpadeos de luz para evitar despertarlos, dándole a entender que todo estaba bien – Gracias…

La recién estrenada madre atravesó el umbral de la puerta, sin embargo no pudo dar un paso más, pues un quejido le llegó los oídos, a lo que giró sobre sus talones soltando un suspiro de frustración, R2-D2 se deslizó al fondo de la habitación, esperando por si la princesa le daba alguna otra instrucción.

-Supongo que ponerlos a dormir aquí no será fácil Artoo – El droide giró su radar de un lado a otro rápidamente. Tan pronto vislumbró a sus hijos en la cuna, Leia comenzó a tararear la cancioncilla que su madre Breha solía cantarle para ayudarla a dormir cuando era apenas una niña; sin embargo, ésta parecía tener un efecto contrario en Jaina, pues su llanto comenzó a ganar intensidad. Preocupada de que Jacen también despertara justo cuando había terminado de alimentarlos a ambos en su primera toma del día (o la última de la noche si eran estrictos), la tomó en brazos y comenzó a arrullarla, saliendo de la habitación para dirigirse a la suya.

* * *

Tras varios intentos infructuosos de poner a dormir de nuevo a su hija, y casi media hora sin que cediera un ápice la situación, la princesa empezó a ser presa de la desesperación, ignoraba cuánto más tardaría Han en volver a casa y no sabía en qué diablos estaba Luke metido, pues por más que le llamaba telepáticamente, no obtenía respuesta alguna. Trató de despejar su mente, pero el cansancio acumulado, el llanto de su hija y el dolor constante en su bajo vientre - tener hijos definitivamente dolía - no lo estaban haciendo nada fácil.

-¿Qué ocurre cariño? – La princesa le habló despacio y paseó la punta de los dedos por el pequeño abdomen de su hija para relajarla, percibiendo esa leve sensación entre calor y cosquilleo que le recordaba que la Fuerza siempre estaba ahí, rodeándola – Por favor duerme… - continuó meciéndola mientras bajaba un poco más la luz de la lámpara de la mesilla de noche, dejando la habitación casi en penumbra.

-Princesa – La voz metálica de C-3PO junto con los pitidos de R2 la sorprendieron, éstos sonaron tan por debajo del llanto de la bebé que Leia apenas les alcanzó a escuchar – Me temo que el joven Jacen ha despertado también y, – levantó el dedo índice para resaltar la información – aunque tenga fluidez en más de seis millones de formas de comunicación, no logro entender qué es lo que necesitan ambos jovencitos – comentó con seriedad el droide desde el umbral de la puerta.

La derrota se reflejó en los ojos de Leia, por lo que, cuidadosamente depositó a Jaina en el centro de la cama en contra de su voluntad y le colocó un par de almohadas a los lados como protección – Por favor vigílenla, no tardo – Pidió a los droides aún parados en la puerta.

Al regresar, unos minutos más tarde en los que Jacen tampoco quiso volver a dormir, la princesa notó que su hija había disminuido su llanto hasta sólo un hipido repentino. Fue entonces cuando observó el holo de un cielo espacial completamente estrellado siendo proyectado por Artoo y una vez que prestó atención, escuchó muy bajito una canción de fondo que Leia identificó al instante: las flautillas que sonaron en Endor la noche de la victoria de la Rebelión. Con mucho cuidado, depositó al lloroso bebé en la cama junto a su hermana y se recostó junto a ellos, sintiendo cómo la música comenzaba a relajarla también… preguntándose cómo es que se le ocurrió a los robots intentar eso… En cuanto los bebés se durmieran les preguntaría…

* * *

Casi en un acto de equilibrio logró abrir la puerta principal de la casa y tan pronto como estuvo dentro dejó las pesadas bolsas que cargaba en sus brazos directo en el suelo. Revisó el crono en su muñeca y masculló por lo bajo una maldición, Leia le iba a matar. Había tardado casi dos horas haciendo la compra cuando había prometido hacerla en menos de una y que regresaría pronto para ayudarle con los bebés, después de todo, era su primer día en casa desde que llegaron al mundo. Aunque habían logrado pasar la noche sin contratiempos, turnándose para atender a los niños, no quería alejarse de su familia por mucho, odiaba tener que separarse de las tres personas que más amaba en toda la Galaxia.

Caminó en puntillas hasta la habitación de sus hijos para echarles un vistazo, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Al entrar notó que la cuna donde debían estar acostados estaba vacía, encontrándose únicamente con un par de mantas desordenadas.

-¿Qué rayos…? – Paseó una mano por la nuca, preocupado porque no escuchaba ningún ruido por la casa ya que fue Leia quien desde un principio decidió que iban a dormir en su propia habitación.

-¡Oh, Capitán Solo! – Han se giró rápidamente al escuchar la voz del droide metálico - ¡Ha vuelto a casa!

-¡Qué observador eres Threepio! – Replicó el piloto sarcásticamente - ¿Dónde están los niños? – preguntó con cierta ansiedad señalando la cuna vacía.

R2 contestó al piloto con tres pitidos y movió su radar, explicándole lo que momentos antes había pasado.

–Es obvio que los jóvenes Solo no podían dormir barril averiado, si no, estarían aquí – contestó C-3PO agitando los brazos - No puedo con tu falta de sensatez Artoo – Han rodó los ojos con fastidio y dejó a ambos droides enzarzados en una discusión.

Al entrar en su habitación, la poca luz que emanaba de la lámpara le permitió ver a sus hijos en mitad de la cama, unos balbuceos le alertaron que estaban despiertos, sin embargo, la profunda respiración de su esposa le indicó que estaba completamente dormida. Procurando no mover demasiado el colchón, alzó a ambos bebés y salió, esperando que Leia pudiera descansar lo más posible antes de que tuviera que alimentarlos de nuevo.

-Presten atención niños – empezó teatralmente el piloto, sentándose en el sofá – esta vez les contaré cómo es que su madre, tío Luke y tío Lando me rescataron… no, no, esperen, no me rescataron, digamos que fuimos a darle su merecido a Jabba el Hutt hasta su palacio en Tatooine – ambos bebés le miraban fijamente, guiados por el sonido de su voz – Bien… comencemos por lo siguiente, digamos que no devolví a tiempo un dinero que pertenecía a Jabba…

* * *

Algo le hizo recuperar la conciencia de golpe, se incorporó tan súbitamente que sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas. Inmediatamente notó el vacío en la cama y sintió cómo su corazón se saltaba un latido, sus hijos no estaban con ella. Respiró profundo y trató de tranquilizarse al pensar que Han debía de haber vuelto ya a casa. Al salir al corredor escuchó la voz de él, por lo que soltó el aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo.

-Entonces, haciendo uso de toda su fuerza, la poderosa Princesa Leia Organa, o sea, su madre – añadió Han con formalidad – terminó con la vida del malvado Jabba ahorcándolo con la misma cadena que la mantuvo prisionera, todo eso lo hizo aún a pesar del traje metálico de esclava que ese malvado gusano le hizo usar, mientras yo combatía contra el cazarrecompensas y otros tres tipos que amenazaban a tío Chewie…

-¿En serio les vas a contar ese tipo de detalles? – la voz femenina le interrumpió, haciéndole perder el hilo de la historia. Al alzar la mirada encontró a su mujer recargada en el muro, con los brazos cruzados y mirándolo con desaprobación, su trenza despeinada cayendo graciosamente por un lado de su cuello le recordó a Han las muchas razones por las que la amaba.

-Es sólo parte de la ambientación de la historia Princesa, para darle más credibilidad – el piloto sonrió de medio lado, moviendo la cabeza con inocencia.

-Sí claro… sobre todo porque en realidad tú aún no recuperabas la vista por completo y derrotaste a Boba Fett porque le diste un golpe por accidente – añadió la princesa, acercándose hasta donde ellos y sentándose junto al piloto - ¿Qué más les habrá contado papá antes de que yo llegara? – preguntó a sus pequeños. Han le pasó a Jacen, acomodándolo entre los brazos de Leia para que le alimentara.

El corelliano se acercó lentamente hasta su oído y le besó suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja, atrapándolo entre sus dientes para mordisquearlo lentamente, lo cual provocó un escalofrío a la princesa que recorrió cada fibra de su ser – Iba a omitir la parte en la que ayudé a quitártelo apenas partimos de Tatooine en el Halcón… – susurró roncamente, obteniendo un leve codazo en las costillas y una risa juguetona por toda respuesta – Por cierto ¿qué hacías con ellos en la cama? – Preguntó, recuperando un poco la compostura – Creí que habías dicho que dormirían en su cuna – Recargó la cabeza en el hombro de ella, viendo cómo su pequeño hijo se alimentaba con gran apetito y continuaba meciendo a su hija entre sus fuertes brazos.

-Sé lo que dije, pero estos jovencitos no me lo pusieron nada fácil. Apenas los recosté, decidieron que era mejor que nadie en esta casa durmiera… No pararon de llorar hasta que los coloqué juntos en nuestra cama. Artoo y Threepio se encargaron del resto. No logro comprender qué es lo que les ocurrió, pero tan pronto se calmaron, me quedé dormida junto a ellos. ¿Cómo lograste tú tenerlos tan tranquilos? – preguntó ella casi con frustración.

-Es mi encanto natural y sinvergüenza – contestó él socarronamente, encogiéndose de hombros, como si fuera lo más obvio. La princesa rodó los ojos y devolvió la vista a su hijo, ya dormido, por lo que decidió que era tiempo de alimentar a su hija. Acomodó al bebé en el brazo derecho del piloto y tomó a Jaina. Han recolocó al pequeño en su hombro y continuó arrullándolo, como momentos antes lo estaba haciendo con su hermana. Leia notó que la expresión del piloto cambiaba, la arruga que se formó en su frente indicaba sólo una cosa: Estaba pensando en algo importante.

-Te extrañan – tras pensarlo mucho le soltó él seriamente, deteniéndose a mitad de la sala, el bebé recargando cómodamente la mejilla contra el hombro de su padre, ajeno a la conversación entre sus padres.

-¿Qué? – La princesa levantó la mirada de su hija, extrañada por el comentario de Han, le costaba creer que quería encontrarle una razón al llanto de sus hijos.

-No me digas que no lo has percibido con esa fuerza que comparten entre ustedes – inquirió él, señalando lo obvio.

-Ya te he dicho que así no es como funciona la Fuerza, Han – replicó ella, exasperada, ya se lo había repetido incontables veces, no era algo que ella pudiera controlar todo el tiempo, o al menos no como Luke.

-Bah… Piénsalo un poco cariño, no se han separado de ti desde que empezaron a existir, y todo este entorno es nuevo para ellos – Han retomó su caminata por la estancia, mientras Leia le seguía con la mirada – Necesitan adaptarse a todo esto, las cosas que les rodean, tener que valerse por sí mismos, no escucharte todo el tiempo. Imagino que no debe ser fácil, ni siquiera para un futuro Caballero Jedi – dijo, hablándole a su hijo – necesitan un poco de tiempo, o me vas a negar el hecho de que tú no los extrañas…

La princesa sonrió y agachó la mirada de nuevo hacia su hija, comprendiendo perfectamente a lo que se refería su esposo. Tan pronto como terminó de alimentarla y, tras mucho pensarlo, se acercó hasta donde Han.

-Tienes razón – susurró, dándole un beso en los labios.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Acabas de darme la razón? – preguntó él, abriendo los ojos dramáticamente.

-Sólo esta vez – Ella le apuntó con el dedo para reafirmar su postura pero sonriendo encantadoramente - No te acostumbres.

El corelliano no pudo resistir ese gesto y pasó la mano que tenía libre por el cuello de su mujer para besarle apasionadamente. No necesitaba que le diera la razón constantemente, con esos pequeños momentos le bastaban. En eso se basaba su relación, sus discusiones por todo y nada, apuntando en diferentes direcciones, cada uno con un punto de vista, sin embargo, se alegraba que de vez en cuando coincidieran en algo, sobre todo, cuando era en beneficio de ese par de retoños que amaba con locura desde que se enteró que existían en el vientre de su madre.

* * *

Eso es todo, espero les haya gustado!


End file.
